


Pandemonium

by thezonefic



Category: Due S
Genre: Challenge Response due south snipppets, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet posted to the Due South Snippet Community, prompt: pandemonium</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet challenge posted to the Due South Snippet Community on Dreamwidth and LJ. Not beta read. Also could be read as either slash or gen snippet.

Word Count 256.

Date: February 2011.

“Shots fired Officer down,” probably four of the most devastating words heard by cops about another cop. Welsh froze as the words blared over static and other cops chatting back and forth over the radio. “Who, where?” other voices began to babble. “Shut up all of you,” he roared, the taste of bile rising in his throat. “ Identify and repeat the 10-78 Officer down.”

“Constable Benton Fraser, sir,” Fraser replied, “Detective Kowalski, received a minor gunshot wound to the leg and will require medical attention.”

“How bad Constable?”

“Stable sir, the bleeding has been stopped, but he will require the wound to be checked for debris, stitched and some antibiotics incase of infection.”  
Date: January 2011

 

“NO I won’t Fraser,” Kowalski yelled in the background as Fraser continued his report to Welsh. “Just get the Lieu to send some uniforms to pick up this scumbag, so I can run by my place and get some clean clothes.”

“Now Ray you know you need to have that wound looked at,” Fraser interrupted his report to Welsh.

“You’ve looked at it, put that pregnant moose mucous stuff on it, wrapped it up clean. It’ll be fine.”

 

“Enough you two,” Welsh roared. “Kowalski, the medics will check you over and if they say you go to the ER, you will go. You understand me. Now get off of this channel so actual working cops can get some policing done.”

“Sure Lieu,” Kowalski replied as he signed off.

“Sheesh, he’s in a bad mood today and it’s not even lunch time yet.”


End file.
